Wings Of A Stranger
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Hikari hated that place. It was nasty smelling and filled with sawdust. But when she meets a certain blue haired boy, she finds herself trudging there more than she likes. Luke's smile was contagious and Hikari seemed to have caught the worst of it!
1. Your Smile

Hikari reluctantly walked into the Carpenter shop. She hated coming in here. The smell of shredding wood drove her absolutely insane. Now Hikari didn't come in here a lot, but she did enough to know that three people lived and worked here. Dale the 'man of the house' who had a son named Luke and a apprentice named Bo.  
>Hikari knew what Dale looked like for she had ordered many things from him such as barn and house upgrades and such. She had seen Bo before sitting outside eating what looked to be his own made bento, but she had never seen Luke before. She figured he looked a lot like his dad. She never did give it much thought though for she didn't care. All she wanted to do, was get far away from this sandust filled shop.<p>

She walked up to Dale caring her axe.

"Hey uh, the blade kinda got a big chip in it since it was so old and all, and I was wondering if you could fix it for me." He took the axe from Hikari and turned it around in his hands.

"It looks as if you'll have to get a new one." Her hopes dropped. She didn't have the money for a new axe! "But axes aren't really my thing. Maybe Luke can fix it." He called for his son to the front of the shop.

The boy that stood before Hikari's eyes was dashingly handsome. He wore a lime green jacket, and ripped blue jeans. He had on brown working boots and had messy blue hair(like his father) that was mostly covered by a white and orange flamed bandanna. Then there were his eyes. They were defiantly his best feature. They were a dark gold and looked quite catlike. And if you stared into them just long enough, you could see the mischief, the laughs, and the tears behind them.  
>Quite intriguing.<p>

Dale handed the axe to Luke.

"Hikari here got a chip in the blade of her axe. Think you can fix it?" He looked down at the broken axe then at her.

"How did you do that?" He asked. She just embarrassingly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah its not problem I'll have it done by tomorrow!" He gave her a jaw breaking smile. Seeing him smile, she couldn't help but give a little grin. It was like, he was spreading happiness.

Hikari thanked them all, and left to go finish her chores for the day. She thought about Luke. He was rather handsome, for a boy about her age. Of course all the guys on this island weren't bad looking. Well the bachelors anyways.

Once she was finally able to finish all her farm work, she set off to bed. It was the middle of Spring on her second year on this island. She liked the island pretty good, it was fun, and she loved the farm life...but she began to think, she didn't want it to just be herself forever. She wanted to have a family. To have people to take care of. She had always longed for children.

She pushed the thought out of her head and went to sleep.

Bright and early the next morning Hikari was just finished getting ready to go out and start the day when she heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it, and there was Luke with her axe as good as new.

"Here ya go! It was kinda hard to fix, considering the blade was so old, but no matter I did it anyways!" He smiled his big goof ball grin, and Hikari found herself smiling as she took the axe from him. He looked at her, "So what are you going to do today." Hikari shook her head.

"A lot. I've got to water the crops then plant some new strawberries, then feed the animals, brush them, milk them, and shear the ones that need it. Then I have to go collect some lumber, hints the reason I needed my axe fixed. Then after that I've gotta-" She was interrupted by a hand being placed on her mouth.

Luke looked at her. "Sorry I asked."  
>Hikari pushed his hand away from her mouth. How rude of him! Hes the one who asked her the question in the first place.<br>"Hey If you want, I can go take care of the animals so things will speed along for you. Todays Thursday so its my day off. I don't mind to help, I'm actually really good with animals." Hikari eyed him. She didn't think that was true but she wasn't about to turn down an offer of help. She nodded and showed him the barn and the coop where her animals were looking at the new stranger their master had let into their homes.

After Hikari had gone threw all the names of the animals and did at the field work that had to be done, she left to go to Harmonica Town. She needed to go by the Taliors to pick up some new clothes, for her farm ones were all raggedy and ripped.

When she walked into the room she was greeted by a unpleasant girl with pink hair.

"Buy something or get out." Luna seemed to almost yell.

"Well excuse you your highness, but I was actually planning too." Hikari said rudely.

"Well hurry up and get out your wasting my time." Hikari sighed and picked out and paid for her new farm clothes. She looked at the clock. It was nearly 15:00. She needed to get back to see how Luke was doing with the animals. She thanked Luna for the clothes and headed home.

When Hikari arrived back on her farm she found Luke wrestling with the chickens. One of the smaller ones was under his bandanna which was still tied on his head poking its little head out. Another one had its beak holding on for dear life onto Lukes nose, and all the others were gathered around his feet clucking at him furiously. He looked up and noticed her.

"Oh hey Hikari." He said which sounded funny seeing as their was a chicken clinging to his nose.

"Luke what happened?" She asked trying not to giggle at the funny scene infront of her.

"Well, everything went on smoothly in the barn except for the sheep tried to run me into the bull, which didn't go over well with him, but I hid behind the horse so it was all good. Then I came in here, and grabbed the feed and all the chickens started attacking me at once, starving and then it ended up like this." He smiled at best he could with the enormous weight on his face.

She giggled and walked over gently taking the chicken off his noes, the untangling the one from his hair and setting them both gently on the ground with all the others. She took the lopsided bandanna off his head and proceeded to re-tie it on his head. He watched her as she did so. She was so gentle. So slow moving as to not hurt him in anyway. After she was finished, she expected him to head home, but instead he grabbed her and hugged her so hard, Hikari thought her eye balls were going to pop out of her head. He let go and she gasped for air.  
>"Well bye Hikari. See you around." He smiled at her once more and left home. Hikari walked into her house, with a big smile on her face as well.<strong><br>**


	2. Spinnach

Hikari stared at the leaking roof and crossed her arms.  
>Why did it have to rain today? On her day off. She walked over to her phone and dialed the carpentry number.<p>

"Carpentry, this is Dale speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, this is Hikari. Um, do you think that you could come out here and fix the holes in my roof? I'm not a big fan of having water find its home upon my floor." Dale chuckled. Hikari didn't think it was a laughing matter.

"Sure, I'll send someone out there right away."

"Thanks and bye." Hikari said hanging up the phone.

She grabbed some buckets and placed them all in the spots where the water was leaking in when she heard a knock at the door.  
>Hikari walked over and opened the door and there stood a rain soaked Luke with some tarp and a hammer.<p>

"Luke! Are you really going to work in the rain?" Hikari asked worried.

"Of course." he said with a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't I? Rain never hurt anybody."

"But you might slip and fall."

"Nahh, I'm a professional." He smiled and grabbed the ladder he set against the house and went around back to get to work. Hikari hurried herself back inside and found her umbrella and ran outside.

Hikari waited and watched for about an hour as Luke placed the tarp upon each of the holes and hammered them into place.  
>About the time he was finished it was dinner time. Around 18:00. He slid down the ladder and smiled at her.<p>

"There that should hold it for a while till our new shipment of wood comes in.  
>Hikari smiled and thanked him.<p>

"What about I treat you to lunch since you worked so hard?"

Luke looked at Hikari with his catlike eyes. "Are you sure?" Hikari nodded. "Hmm, Okay! I see no harm in it, lets go!" So he grabbed Hikari's hand and ran with her in the rain all the way to Harmonica Town.

When they sat down at the Ocarina Inn Luke shook his hair dry as if he was a dog. Hikari giggled and put her hands up to shield her face.

A few seconds Maya walked up to take their order. "What would you like?" She giggled and smiled.

"Um..." Hikari said, looking at the menu. "I think I'll have some Fried Rice and some Blackberry Juice."

"I want some Spinach and Mayonnaise." He said smiling without looking at the menu. Maya made a disgusted face and skipped off.

"You like spinach?" Hikari asked him.

"Oh yes! Its the best thing ever!"

"I love spinach too." Hikari said blushing.

"Awesome! Your officially cool now!" He said chuckling.

Once their food came the silently ate in peace.  
>"Here since you like spinach try this!" Luke lifted her chin up and placed his fork in front of her mouth. She blushed and opened her mouth. He smiled and placed the food into her mouth. She took it off and chewed.<br>At first Hikari thought it'd actually taste bad, but it didn't!

"Wow! This is delicious!" Hikari exclaimed.

"If you think that this is good, you should try the spinach cake my dad makes!"

"Spinach cake?" Hikari said with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"People haven't even tried it and say its gross but its really really good! When I was little it was my birthday and my dad was making me a cake. Well I snuck some spinach in it when he wasn't looking, and well thats how it was born! It made my dad seriously sick to his stomach though. Haha." He busted out laughing.

His smiled once again made her smile as well.

When their food had been finished their time of departure came and they bid farewell to each other. Luke waved goodbye and went one way while Hikari smiled and went the other. But there was a little part of her that didn't want him to leave...


End file.
